Surgical reconstruction of an external ear often uses a framework implant. The framework implant can be used to support the patient's overlying skin and generally provides a cartilage-like support structure, providing predictable aesthetic results. Porous polyethylene ear implants have been used for many years as a framework material. This material generally has good biocompatibility for reconstruction of ear malformations. Due to its porous structure, the material can promote revascularization at the implantation site. However, there are some drawbacks with currently available frameworks, and improvements are desired.